The other world
by Jay1997
Summary: Rin is being shunned and insulted by all those around, even Yukio. Satan decided to finally show some sort of father/son relationship. After a while he sends Rin friends. Something that will change his life for ever. Possibly RinxOC but i'm not sure yet. There will defenitely be some OC's. Rated T for the language nd possible blood use. Enjoy!R&R Chptr 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

``Rin! Rin! Get up! You're going to be late for class!`` Kuro shouted in my ear.

``Ughh what time is it? ``

``7h55 `` kuro said with a tone of sarcasm.

``What ever. I think I will skip today, ``I said leaning back in bed. ``When did Yukio leave? ``

About an hour ago, he didn't bother waking you up. I went out and thought he'd woken you up but I guess I was wrong.

Typical, ever since the others found out I was a demon, son of satan to be more precise hes been showing his real thoughts. Well that's what I think anyway. He doesn't force me around and avoids me at most. I've gotten used to it to a certain extent when he's not around for mission. But when he actually is here it becomes very ``awkard``. Izumi was the only one who didn'T insult me face to face or in my back and didn't mind my occasional hi to her. She was to only one to continue treating me close to the same. Bon and the others ignored me and insulted me. Shieme, well she seemed to pity me and shiver when ever I was close to her. I also think shes still mad at me for not telling her. She clings more to Yukio lately two. I've noticed, and to be honest, it's like he's enjoying seing my jealousy. God emotions are stupid! I wish I could erase them!

_You could if you wanted to._

``Who said that!`` I shouted out loud at the sudden reply to my thoughts.

_I did Rin. And believe me, you should erase those stupid emotions and forget those __**humans**_ (he said with such disgust) _, they are not worth it. They are the monsters for treating you that way! You should know by now! _The mysterious voice said.

``Kuro! Did you hear that? I asked kuro.

``No who are you talking to Rin?``

``Oh well no one, never mind, I just thought I heard something downstairs. Hey why don't you go down, ill follow and make breakfast?`` I stated

``Okay. ``Kuro replied and skipped away.

The moment Kuro was out of hearing range and eye sight, I let out a sight and asked ``why can'T he hear you``

_Simple, its because I don't want him to hear me._

``Oh well that makes sense. Who are you anyway?``

_Me? Oh well no one special. Just the one and only Satan. And before you start to panick hear me out. I don't want harm to come to you. I just want to talk._

Satan!`` I shouted out loud. ``What the fuck do you want! Get out of my head!``

_No! I refuse to leave! Mouahahaha _(he laughed in a diabolicall with a touch of sarcasm) _I'm hear for you my son because I know you feel alone and need someone to talk don't push me away._

Get the Fck out of my head!`` I shouted smashing my hand into my mirror.

_Ouch! That's going to hurt. Ill be back later Rin. Seems your familiar is on his way. Have a nice day. _(he said, with a touch of excitement in his voice.)

Damn, I did not expect my day to go like this.1) Yukio is going to be pissed about the mirror. 2) Kuro is going to think I'm crazy…. Actually so do I! 3)I just learned satan has a sense of humor! And cares for me! Wait, that's bull, I bet he's scheming something. Yep that would make sense. 4) What do I tell kuro! Ummm think think thin…

``You okay Rin?`` the familiar asked walking in.

``Yes I'm fine, hahaha I was walking in and I tripped and slammed my fist into the mirror to balance myself`` I said scratching the back of my head. Is that all I can come up with as an excuse? God this is a messed up day.

``Ummm, okay well im hungry…`` he whined jumping on my shoulder.

``Pancakes?`` I asked walking out off my room. I'll pick up the mess later. I'm not in the mood to re call that awkard conversation. I thought to myself.

``Yay! Can we put fish in them?`` The cat-like demon asked.

``Nope, that would be nasty`` I said with a goofy smile. Pushing away all my worries.

``awwwww`` Kuro whined jumping off my should and sprinting to the kitchen.

Hehehe…

* * *

So what do you think? Pls R&R.

* * *

Satan: Why do I haft to be a fatherly figure?

Me: Well don't you want to be?

Satan: I guess… I mean, he looks a lot like Yuri so yeah I guess.

Me: Thought so…

Rin: Satan! Fatherly! Ha! Never!

Satan: Hey! I can be fatherly 2! Just because i'm king of demon's doesn'T mean im all that bad! Right!

Me: Well, ummm, hey look at the time! I gotta go to bed! Night!

Both R&S: Hey! Get back here where not done talking!

* * *

I will be picturing Satan as a fatherly figure around Rin. He won't be as evil and devilish with Rin.

Yukio will be colder at first. And the rest of the friends well follow and find out J

Will contain Oc's.

**This is my story but all I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST**!


	2. Chapter 2

_My son u seem troubled? what is the matter? are these peaky humans hurting you? you know you can stop feeling this way so easily! _

Get out of my head! "i shouted in my mind.

_Tsk tsk, cant u see im trying to helpyou rin? these creatures are hurting you!_

"Dont call my friends creatures!" i growled.

shiemi looked at me and shivered. I turned my head away from her.

_See, now look what you've done! you caused a commotion!_

"Shut up. It your fault anyway!" i thought looking down and away from all the looks. i groaned stood u and left the classroom.

"Where are you going Rin? " Yukio said looking up from his work, with a tone if voice that contained both authority and hate?

"Elsewhere " i said walking past him.

"You are not too leave this classroom rin!" yukio ordered causing the entire class to look up and watch.

_Let it out son empty urbheart!_ satan whispered in a calm and almost trustful tone

"Youre not the boss of me and last i checked, im still the oldest." i said looking him straight in the face, my face held no emotions and my eyes looked empty. I finally decided to stop showing my emotions since it didnt seem to get me anywhere. "im going some place where i wont be judged and insulted for being Satans fuckin son! ou and wich by the way you are also! Just the lucky one anyway!" i finally stated and walked out.

_humans! trouble some little creatures arent they!_ satan laughed

"shut up" i ordered.

"Oi Rin!" i heard a voice shout from behind. I turned to see Shura runningup to me. I groaned feling a foot to my face.

"Thats what u get for ditching class got it! now come on, since u seem to not be inthe mood to go to class where gonna go train! Yay " she said in an over exited ton.

"gahhhh why me" i said standing up only to be grabbed by the ear and dragger to the yard. "u perverted old woman i bet u take joy in my torture!" i shouted being dragged away.(N/A in my head i see him beig dragged dramtically i sort of picture it like england being dragged by france in hetalia XD)

"maybe i do" she laughed diabotically.

_This is going to be interested my son._ Satan chuckled.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

I got so amny Reviews yay!

Thankyou Incubus, you mentioned Shura! I was not sure what to put in this chapter and u mentioning her name sparked ideas.

Oh and for the typos, i typed this threw my ipod and the damn autocorect kept messing up some of my words and my key board was all weird, so i'l need to review and corect laterr :)

Hope this is okay and please feel free to comment something u'd like to see happen :) battles or such :) I'm really open to such things and blah blah blah I so talk a lot!

Rin: Ya you do!

Me:Hohoho you mad bro!?

Rin: Yes! Why did you have to drag Shura into this!

Me: I don't know... she wanted to have some fun!

Rin: Fun! Oh god what is that women going to do to me!

Shura: Oh rin! Where are you, it's time for a game

Me: hehehe have fun *laughes evily with Shura

Rin: Gah! Oh nooooo! *Gets dragged away


	3. Note

Okay so i know people will sometimes hate this but i just need to

1) GOD I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks guys, I promise to try and make chapters longer :) I know what you mean when u hate short chapters. Sadly, i thought it wasn't so short since i read it on my Ipod so it looked longer lol.

2) Got it, more descriptions of atmosphere and what not.

3) Personal answer

To Amae- sorry it's a little gloomy, my head is filled with depressing thougths its really weird, but please feel assured I'll bring the atmosphere and there feelings towards him better soon :)

To Incubus and Ritsu- got it guys, longer for sure :) and thanks guys it helps

**Other fun fact! Have you ever written a chapter or fan fiction by paper and realized you need to type it in afterwards but you really don't want to because you're a REALLY slow tiper Well I just found out lol, i had free period in career class so i wrote down the next chapter and im procrastinating because I really don't want to type it! Lol**

**Question also**

**Which OC do you prefer?**

**1- Mio Mitsuko Age 16 shes a light demon. She has ``evolved`` her powers to a point where she can hide her demon aura and look human to even exorcists. She has brown hair and purple eyes. she has a peaceful personallity but loves food.**

**2- Jin Akihiko He is also 16. He is a flight demon. (In my mind, it's a demon conected to the air so anything in the sky has to do with him). He has gold eyes and white hair that looks a lot like feathers. He has a quiet personality but is very loud around those he trust. He can also hide his aura but does not appear full human to exorcist compared to Mio Mitsuko.**

**3)- Taiki Akahana She has a small figure. She has bright red/pink hair and bright pink eyes. She is a cat demon. Her nickname is ``Little Neko``. She is really active and energetic. She loves to annoy people especially Rin. She can turn herself into a cat. **

**These will be my OC's. Is that alright with you guys? Hope they are okay and if you have any ways to improve them please comment :) It's fine with me... I will probably update in the next days to come**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

''you have 5 minutes and then come back'' shura stated, walking to the field to pick up the empty bottles of holy water. I sat under the tree near the woods. It was hot outside. The sun was burning my pale skin. I could hear the faint sound of buzzing. (N/A im talking about that sound you usually hear if you in the dessert) I looked myself over to see the damage of my wounds. I had a couple cuts on my arm. My white shirt was stained red, but it seems my wounds had already begun healing. One of the advantages at being a half demon, I healed faster then humans I also had a couple burns on my arms, but those still hadn't started to heal. Makes sense since they had been done by holy water. That bastard of a women started to use holy water during our match.

_What a crazy women isn't she Rin. Hahaha such a wild character isn't she Rin! Satan laughed, having enjoyed Rin's match._

Wild! That an understatement! I swear to go she enjoys my torture! I laughed. After the argument with Yukio and seeing his eyes filled with hatred from the way he looked at me, I realized I had nothing to loose since I was still going to kill him on day.

_Oh boy! Don't swear to god! Aren't you becoming an exorcist under his name? Swearing something against him isn't so good! And aren't you my son? Prince of Hell? You are hell's child and you know it._

''Don't call me one of you guys! Im human!'' I roared out loud, not caring if anyone heard me.

_Oh! Human now. Please Satan said in a over dramatic tone, look at oyur self! You are no more human then I am! You have my flames! You speak demon, you understand demons, you have a bloody tail! How much do you need to show you you're demon! You're just like me. Well partly at the moment._

I thought back to what he'd done for me during my fight with AShura and realized he had a point while shura attacked me, he gave me pointers and tried to help me so I wouldn't loose and would actually learn.

**_~Flash Back~_**

``Fight me Rin'' Shura yeld across the field.

''Umm okay?'' I said, guetting my unsheathing**(N/A is this the right word? Please comment if possible)** my sword. I got into my battle stance and ran head first towards Shura, I swung my sword to her right and she dodge my swing, ducking to the bottom and sending her right foot into my left side. I was sent back and she unhanded my sword while I tried to gained back what little balance I had lost.

Fuck! I mumbled, looking around for kurikara.

_Weak! That's what you are weak! I refuse to have such a weak son! I will make you stronger! From now on, we fight as on and I will show you how it's done. You will listen to me step by step understand. No close you eyes and sense you heart _**(N/A I'm taking reference to the fact that rins demon heart is locked in the Kurikara). **_Can you feel it? Yes? Good, as you can see, that woman has it. Sense her movement and relax. Let your flames flow threw your bodie. Accept them completely. Now wait for the moment, open your eyes and follow your instinct._

``Alright`` I whispered and did as he said. I could sense my demon sword behind me somewhere on top of one of the trees. In truth Shura did have it. I took a deep breath and accepted my flames; closing my heart to the fear of injuring someone and let them flow threw me. Shura came rushing threw me with my own sword in her hands. I felt her presence away from me. I opened my eyes and ducked. I turned around quickly and put my right leg out, making her fall on the ground, dropping my sword. She quickly got up and pulled a bottle of holy water. She covered her hands and struck a fist to my face. I screamed and backed away. By the time my facial sense where back shura had grabbed a giant jug of holy water in both her hands and was unconditionally throwing some at me. After receiving a couple burns satan whispered in the back of my mind some instructions.

_Dodge her holy water throws and sprint for the woods. You should be covered there for a little while. If possible jump to the trees and follow her with you eyes. _

I did as he said and sat on the top of the tree. It was huge! Shura was in the middle of the field, removing the dust off her pants and picking up the empty jugs. ''you have 5 minutes and then come back'' she said. I then climbed down the tree and sat under its leaf, shaded by the burning hot sun.

**_~Flash Back End~_**

''Shura! Are you there? It's Yukio!'' I heard my little brother scream from the entrance to the training field.

''Ya what do you want? I'm busy training Rin!'' She said, walking over to him.

''I just got a message from Mephisto there will be 2 new transfer students to the class. If you wouldn't mind sending Rin back by at least last periode it would be great.`` He glasses boy said, walking away.

''Hear that Rin! You got new play mates coming!'' she shouted, ''now get your butt back here so we can train!''

''Too new people? I wonder if they will be scared of me like the others?'' I thought to myself.

_3 new demons to be precise but no they won't Rin! I chose them especially for you. They are like you. I hope you like them. They had volunteered to come. Satan said, his voice slowly disappearing._

''For me? What does that bastard have planned for me?'' I thought, walking over to shura.

**Unknown P.O.V**

From afar, two hooded figures and a small black cat watched.

''Oh he's so cute! I can't wait! Nyaaaa!'' The small cat whispered.

''Come on guys, Mephistos waiting for us'' a male voice said.

''Alright '' the cat and second hooded figure responded and disappeared like dust.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I might have a couple mistakes in there and if you spot any please feel free to tell me. I tried to make it longer :)**

**Rin: Sure you did!**

**Me: I so did! I just spent 1 hour typing this!**

**Shura: Get your butt over here Okumura!**

**Rin: Comming!**

**Jin: Hey, will we play a bigger role in the next chapter.**

**Me: Maybe? Tihi you'll find out...**

**Taiki: Yay Nyaaa! Rinnnnn is going to be soo happy! Yay**

**Me: always :)**


	5. Also a note

Being typed very carefully in word perfect. :) Hope you don't mind but i will take my time and wait for a while before posting. I'll try to make it the best chapter for you guys.

Things i'm planning to make happen :

1)Rin meets them

2)Rin fights with Yukio again

3)My oc's stick up for Rin

4)Mio joins rin in the kitchen (MOUAHAHAHA THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT I HAVE AN IDEA)

By the way, i hope you guys don't mind me posting these every now and then? Just to let out some stuff and post my ideas... oh and i was also ASKED to join .com. Should I? I most likely will but i mean, yeah... i'm very happy :)

Also, do you think Rin should also have history with Jin? Like they had been friends in for like maybe 1st grade? Maybe Rin had stepped up and saved Jin from bullies? And maybe Jin wants to be strong and protect Rin? :) Or maybe thats why Jin will care for Rin. (SPOLIER ALERT!) LOOOOL

Anyway I'm typing in my work resume so Im gonna go back to that and my story. I already started to add some stuff :) hope you guys continue to follow my ff :)

Here's my DA if your also interested :) Zroses :) check my art out?


	6. Chapter 6

"Rin! You better hurry up!" Shura shouted at me around 4 pm. We'd trained longer then planned so I was a little late to my last class. I got changed and sprinted for my class afraid Yukio would put a bullet threw my head… more then once.

_Oh rin. Why do you worry so much? You know, full well, that you're so called twin does not care if you come or not._

"Well, as you can read my mind, you probably know that I really don't care what he thinks. And I'm old! Doesn't that have any say in this?" I said, pushing the building doors open.

_Well it does. Anyway, hurry up if you want to meet the new students. Understand._

"Yes, I understand stand" I said turning to my right. "Ouch! Watch where you going man!" I shouted, falling on my butt. I looked up to see a girl with brown hair. She held her hand out and mumbled a sorry.

"Oh, it's fine. As long as you watch where you're going." I said standing him up and looking him in the eye. I felt a nostalgic and peacefull feeling flow threw my entire body.

"Rin Okumura! Satan's son! Amazing! My name is Mio. It's nice to finally meet you!" the purple eyed girl exclaimed looking at me with eyes filled with joy.

"Ummm, hi?" I said, taking his hand.

"Rin! Is that you! Damn it Rin! Could you at least learn to watch the time?" A voice shouted from behind me. I let go of Jin's hand and turned around, only to see Yukio staring at my with a look of pure disappointment.

"It's not my fault! I was training with Shura." I whined, walking to the class room. I turned around quickly to see if Jin was still there but he'd disappeared.

"I don't care about you're excuses, just get in class." He said turning around and heading back to his desk. I walked into class and felt all the eyes in class shift to me. I heard a couple of insults from Suguro and his gang, but nothing as bad as usual. The room felt quiet and calm before I walked in. Now I could feel small weak demons accumulating in the room and the atmosphere felt agitated and scared, as if my presence was that of the death god.

_The presence of a death god? Now that's one way to describe our presence my son. Satan said as he laughed at my description of the atmosphere._

"Shut up!" I though to Satan in my head as I walked past Shiemi and felt her shiver under the small look I gave her. I felt Izumi's gaze on me. I looked at her and said hi. She looked at me and nodded of her head before going back to her work.

_Seems she's gotten over the fact you are my little boy. Satan once again chuckled._

"She's the only one who doesn't seem to care about who I am." I assured myself in my mind.

"Sit down class" Yukio called out to the students actually standing or not at there place. I sat at my place and got all nice and comfy. Not like I really want to be here anyway. "We have 2 new students joining us today." He stated as two students walked in. It was a boy, and a girl. Hey wait! It was the girl I ran into. She kept here eyes locked on me. I looked at the other boy and his eyes where also locked on me. I looked away and got comfy again.

The girl introduced herself as Mio Mitsuki. The boy introduced himself as Jin akihito. He had white white hair, and golden eyes.

They both came from some place I don't know. Heck, I'm not even paying much attention, why should I care, big chance they will discriminate me too.

_Oh quit you're whinning Son. Get to know them for peets sake. I didn't send too demons just so you could ignore them. Satan said, having heard my thoughts._

Bastard! Don't stick your head in my head and read my thoughts. Didn't you learn not to read others thoughts? I said out loud. Half the class looked at me with peculiar eyes. The two new students stared at me for a bit and nodded their head in understanding.

"Fuck! Well I'm out of here. Not like I want to be in a class where I'm being stared at and insult every single moment" I spat out in Suguro's direction. I picked up my stuff and walked out. The moment as I stepped out, Yukio closed the door and grabbed my arm.

``I am sick and tired of your attitude Rin`` he screamed at me. ``You show no respect to others or me in class and even outside of school time. Now get back to class and take you seat so I can continue my lesson without being worried about you injuring or causing trouble!`` he spat at me. I stared at him in shock. So this is how he sees me! Was all I could think, next thing I new I was telling him every SINGLE thing I thought.

``Youre sick and tired! Fuck off Yukio, for the first time in my life im mad at you! Ive never hated you even when you pointed your gun at me when I first enrolled here! But now, the way you've been treating me… its.. its ridiculous! LAST I CHECKED YOUR ALSO THE SON OF SATAN! MY LITTLE BROTHER!`` I screamed at the top of my lungs. The class had gotten silent and was now listening to our argument. The hall way also seemed to go suddenly very quiet. It seemed as if a storm was coming any second. But I don't care anymore. I don't think my outburst will change their ways of seeing me.

''Ha! Me one of satans SPAWNS, `` he spat the word out in disgust `` never! Every week I go for god damn checks to see if I have his flames! And I don't so this makes me much, oh hohoho much much more HUMAN then you!`` he said, laughing out loud.

_Son, its true Yukio is completely human, you are the only demon. He does not fit in with us. And its sad to say, but what ever human blood you have I mean HAD is gone. Your demon blood has COMPLETELY eaten it. You are becoming more and more demonic every passing moment. Satan stated._

Shut up! Satan! I don't care what you think I'm half human either way! AND YOUR NOT HELPING! `` I shouted out loud. I turned around and realized Yukio was still processing what I'd just said.

''S-S-Satan! Rin! HOW COULD YOU! You've been talking to Satan! `` He screeched in horror. His face and skin became much paler then me. I'd noticed lately that my skin was almost white, so my blue hair and bright blue eyes, stuck out more. ``HOW COULD YOU FALL SO LOW! I should've killed you when I had the chance!`` he said pulling out his gun. I took a step back, horrified of the show down about to happen.

**In the classroom. Nobody's P.O.V**

Suguro and the others stared in shock at the revelation. Shiemi shuttered at the thought that he was keeping even more secrets from her. It hurt her to realize this, but maybe Rin was really a demon after all. He is just a wolf in sheep's skin.

``Satan! Rin had been talking to Satan! I knew he was filthy and a lowly monster but this! He should just… just…`` Bon said out loud.

``Die`` konekomaru finished.

``Guys! How do you even know this is true?'' Izumo asked out loud, standing up and staring the gang with serious eyes, ''Maybe Rin's being hunted by Satan, maybe he meant something else! You don't know! He is as human as us isn't he!'' Shiemi looked down and immediately felt ashamed of thinking that. Maybe Rin didn't mean it. Maybe he thought that she would of pushed him away. ''Thank you Izumi! I get it! Ill apologize later!'' she mumbled turning red and looking away from Izumis stare.

''You're wrong! No son of Satan is human! They are all monsters!'' Bon shouted standing up.

**''SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! YOU DISGUST ME! ****YOURE STUPID WAYS**** OF SEING THINGS!'' **Jin shouted slamming his fist against the wall. The others all stared in shock apart for Mio.

''Lets stop them before it gets out of hand'' Mio stated and ran for the door.

''Youre right, Rin needs are help more then this argument is worth.'' The white haired boy replied heading for the door, giving the exorcist-in-training one last glare of warning.

**Back to Rin's P.O.V**

Before I had a chance to reply, the class room door slammed open and Yukio was pinned to the wall opposing the class by the white haired boy and the brown haired girl. The grabbed him by the collar with so much force that for the first time, Yukio was taken a back and couldn't react.

''HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOU OWN BROTHER THIS WAY!'' Jin, I think he was called, spat in his face.

''YOU CALL HIM A DEMON, WHEN HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!'' Mio (Ha I remembered her name) continued. ''WHAT HAPPEN TO ALL THE BROTHERLY LOVE YOU HAD! TO THAT NEED TO PROTECT HIM FROM THE THINGS HE COULDN'T FIGHT AS A CHILD! NOW LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOUR LUCKY RIN CAN FORGIVE YOU!'' she screamed, tears falling out of her eyes.

''YOU FAILED HIM! YOU'VE FAILED HIM AS A BROTHER! DID IT NOT OCCUR TO YOU MAYBE HE CANT GET RID OF SATAN! THAT SATAN IS ONLY CAUSING TROUBLE FOR HIM!'' Jin shouted, slapping the four eyed **(N/A I need some nickname for yukio, four eyes is all I have…) **exorcist across the face. The slap resounded threw out the hall way. Mio and Jin turned around and walked over to me, they put their arms in my arms and whispered something quietly to me.

''Don't worry Rin we are here for you, lets go before this truly gets out of hand.'' They said in unison and walked away before anyone else.

I turned around and noticed Yukio falling to the floor back to the wall. He saw me and stared at me with guilty eyes. I didn't want his guilt anymore, so I turned around and faced the exit. It was to late. He'd done it. I truly felt broken for the first time in my entire life. Even after Shiro died, I thought that had been the worse but this was beyond any of it.

**Yukio's tiny P.O.V**

I'd failed him? How could I have failed him! I did the best I can! Wasn't I there for him! I thought back to the last couple of weeks and realized the truth. I tear slid my eye. I closed my eye and leaned my head against the cold wall. The hall way was empty and I could feel ears listening to everything that had just happened. I stood up and walked into class.

'CLASS IS DISMISSED! You are free to leave'' I shouted and sat at my desk, leaning back into my chair.

''Are you okay? Yukio-chan? '' Shiemi came up to me and asked.

''I'm fine I just need to think about everything.'' I said, letting out a deep long sight.

''Okay, but maybe I should let you know that I realized just moments ago, that well, ummm maybe it's not Rin's fault? He didn't ask for this. He never wanted to be demon, and he's your brother and our friend, so the least we could of given him was support and to show him he was welcomed but we didn't so yeah…'' shiemi mumbled and ran out of the class room with tears forming in her eyes and red cheeks. I noticed Izumi smile having over heard what Shiemi had just stated.

''About time'' she mumbled before walking out.

I closed my eyes and and felt into a deep flash aback of my past weeks with Rin and what had changed.

Did I really fail him?

**Rin's P.O.V**

I stopped in front of the dorm and looked them in the eyes, standing in front of them. They let go of me and stood face to face with me.

''Thank you for helping me out'' I said, giving a happy go lucky smile.

''Welcome, we know what its like to have Satan listening to us and talking to us all the time.'' Mio said with an apologetic smile. She flattened her hair and giggled.

''Let's get to busness, who are you? And why do you know, and act familiar and comfortable speaking about Satan.'' I stated putting my serious face on. I never noticed from afar the too figures (including Kuro) sprinting for us.

''It's a long story, do you think you have the time to spare?'' Mio said a Jin chuckled.

''I've got all afternoon, so please continue'' I said, walking to the fence, jumping to the ledge and sitting on the roof. They came over and joined me.

''Well here goes nothing '' they mumble. ''We are…

* * *

So what do you think? I worked REALLY hard on this, i'm thinking of making tiny fun random stories to go with this.

Is it longer?

Also like I stated, do you have any nicknames for Yukio i could possibly use? I only have Four eyes in mind.

Rin: I think four eyes is fine. Don't you?

Me: Well yes, but i find its not enough...

Rin: Oh welll you could always call him a nerd... since he always has his head in his studies and books

Me: Umm no?

Yukio: *Throws dictionary at rin* Watch what you say! If not 5 extra pages of work!

Rin: Ouch! Da hey! What was that for Yukio! I didn't do anything.

Me: Baka! Well im off to bed bye guys R&R PLEASE! :D

Rin: Get back here *chases after me*

Yukio: Oh no you don't! You have home work to do! *pushes up glasses in a nerdy show off way and storms off after Rin


	7. HELP!

I need help!

I AM RUNNING LOW ON INSPIRATION AND IDEAS!

Yes i have a lot of ideas for so long and side stories but my problem is Mio, Yuuki, and Jin's back story... i have no idea what to do!

As my amazing readers, would you be able to help me find inspiration and ideas? I won't take credit i promise i just need ideas.

I want them to be good, like the one from wreck it ralph where that hero's duty's chick lost her husband on her wedding when they got invaded by alien bugs and he was eaten in one gulp... that was original. THAT WAS A COOL BACK STORIE!

Do you see what im guetting at?

Anyway, thank you guys if you do find something to inspire me :)


	8. Mio's past

**_You guy re amazing, id like to thank incubus for his idea, I think I was like major mindblown. I would not of thought about that, same goes for kuro, the questions helped find some stuff and as for Taiki I think she will be a… meh read and find out? _**

**_Lol wow im just like over amazedd by incubus idea at the moment (btw, it did show the first one lol)_**

* * *

**_Also, i am adding to the OC's so they r not the same as the first time! MAJOR CHANGES! True, the last thigns about them r reall but im adding to them :P_**

* * *

**_On with the story J_**

* * *

Previously

**Rin's P.O.V**

I stopped in front of the dorm and looked them in the eyes, standing in front of them. They let go of me and stood face to face with me.

''Thank you for helping me out'' I said, giving a happy go lucky smile.

''Welcome, we know what its like to have Satan listening to us and talking to us all the time.'' Mio said with an apologetic smile. She flattened her hair and giggled.

''Let's get to busness, who are you? And why do you know, and act familiar and comfortable speaking about Satan.'' I stated putting my serious face on. I never noticed from afar the too figures (including Kuro) sprinting for us.

''It's a long story, do you think you have the time to spare?'' Mio said a Jin chuckled.

''I've got all afternoon, so please continue'' I said, walking to the fence, jumping to the ledge and sitting on the roof. They came over and joined me.

''Well here goes nothing '' they mumble. ''We are…

* * *

I am Mio Mitsuko, I was born a human, a long long time ago. I was… you know what can I just show you, I'd rather not explain it, it's really hard to find the words.

''Umm, okay? ``I said titlting my head curious to what was going to happeb. She reached her hand and touched my forhead with the palm of her hand.

``Wait! `` a small voice houted sprinting over. I turned around to see Kuro, followed by a small redish cat. ``I want to join two! `` The female cat said, and turned into a little girl. Mind fucked… yep mind fucked… wait can Kuro turn into a human to!

_No my son, he cannot because he is a familiar, well yours at the moment, while taiki here is a female shapeshifting demon and her main shape is that of a small feline. Satan said._

``Good to know, Satan`` I said outloud with a hint of sarcasm. The others giggled and introduced the cat-girl? I have no idea….

``This is Taiki, she is my little sister. Well where not related but you know… anyway, we've been together for as long as I can remember. Satan sent her with us to come be with you." She replied to me with a sincere and happy expression. Then she walked over to my and actually put her hand on my forehead. I felt it sting then my world started to spin around. I felt myself become dizzy. Next thing I new I was living it, floating over everything. As if I was just a supervisor, there, only to watch the past unfold under my eyes.

Mio's P.O.V

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you? I could see fire everywhere, house burning down, men with guns, charging into our house and other house._

_"Mio Mio! Run darling! "My mother shouted with tears in her eyes, her expression filed with worry and fear._

_"But mum! What about you and daddy! I shouted, holding back a sob._

_"We will be fine now go! Go! Take you brother and run! Please! My mother ordered, pushing me and my brother to the window._

_"But mum! I'm scared I don't want to go! "Amida, shouted, all the while holding my hand and my mums hand_

_"Go hide in the woods sweet heart! We will come see you soon." My father whispered in my ear, giving me a soothing hug, as the knocking on the door got stronger and stronger._

_"OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR WHERE BREAKING IT DOWN!" an unrecognizable voice shouted from the outside of our front door._

_"I love you mummy!" I shouted, backing away to the door with my brother._

_"Take care of your brother and go. We love you both so much. Remember that for me will you? Goodbye and be safe!" My mom shouted wiping away the tears and standing up to go answer the door._

_That's all there is, the next I see is red. Red from blood, covering the streets. Im running to the woods, pulling my futago along. (_**N/A- Guess what futago means :P SURPRISE! BOUAHAHAHA!)**

_"Imoutou-san! Stop pulling my hand! It hurts!" Amida screamed at me, pulling back._

_"No! Now stop complaining! We need to run and hide in the woods like we used to with mom and dad when we played hide and seek." I screamed. Looking back, I saw him trip and fall, letting go of my hand immediately. I ran to him and helped him up. I heard some shouts from the back. Then I heard it. The sound of gunshots and a scream. THE SCREAM! I new the moment it reached my ears who it was. It was mothers scream. I held back the tears and pulled even harder Amida's arms. _

_"Lets go! Quickly before they know where gone." I whispered in his ears. His whimpering and sobs stopped as he let me pull him along. Surprising for a fact I, the youngest, am more mature my old futago. After what seems for hours of running, and took a break to gather our breath back. I thought of a safe place to hide and then I remembered forgotten memories. The oak tree. During the summer, me, Amida, mother and father would play hide and seek in these woods. I thought and dug deep in my memories to find where the tree was hidden in these woods._

_Memories…_

**_"You can't find me! Nahnahnah!" little me screamed, running further into the woods._**

**_"Wait for me!" Amida screamed after me. We where playing hide and seek. The forest had amazing trees everywhere The air was fresh and so pure. It was not filled with smoke and flames like now. The birds chirped and sang beautiful memories. _**_I felt a tear streak down my face…_

**_"Im coming! Mio you better watch out! Me and youre mother are coming!" I heard my dad shouted running to catch up to us. I heard my mother and father laugh, giving me the atmos urge to let out a lugh myself. We found a spot under a big oak tree. It looked crafted by angels, with tunnels connecting to each other. Me and Amida hid for hours, t-ill dawn came and we decided to go find mum and dad before they got worried,_**

**_"There you are! Where were you!" My mom said, running to us and giving both of us a hug._**

**_"We hid in the beautiful oak tree crafted by angels!" I insisted to them it was true, that such tree existed, but they didn't believe me. They told me not to run off again. And that was the end of it. _**

_"Mio! Im scarred where do we hide?" Amida asked with a voice barely audible to a human, then again I never knew I was a demon at the age._

_"Do you remember that oak tree? That's where we are going alright. Lets hurry!" I whispered back. He nodded and sped up to my pace. When we arrived I looked back. I could no longer see the village. Not even a spec in the distance. The flames in the sky where still there but they looked so small compared to before. Amazing how much I could run at the age of 10. Once again, I didn't know what I was, nor did Amida._

_"Finally, I can sit and breath" Aide said, as he sled down the slidding hole and hide in one of the holes under the giant tree roots. I joined him and rested my head on his shoulders. Finally after a couple minutes, we cried everything singles drop we kept in. Silent sobs, unheard and unseen to all those around but us. I knew nobody could find us, not only because of the giant roots covering us and the soil (we where underground basically) but because that the angel made this tree and that it was for us only to see and hide. _

_They would protect us._

* * *

What do you think? Since i finally had time off from all my music practices and home work ect… (Youd be amazed how busy I can be for a tenth grader) I decided to finish this chapter J

TO EXPLAIN!

Mio actually has a twin brother. He is older (similiarity to rin and yukio) and much more immature then her.

Also, Mio was a demon just like Reim. The reason for her village to burn down, well that will be explained in the next chapter which will be part 2 of Mio's past.

Amida means god of death, so in my head I interprete it as the opposite of Mio's name ish…

Mio means beautie and well u no ect… so it sort of opposes it in a way, coz like death is all like dark and tainted, while beautie is white and pure ANYWAY!

Surprise!

R&R!


	9. Comment problem and apologies!

Can you guys help me please? I got a really weird comment that says

**stop with the ' ' its actually "**

Its by guest and im trying to figure out what he means... Im pissed off for the first time ever at a comment and if youve ever noticed i take what you guys tell me seriously, but i cannot figure out what the person meant... do you think its because i say actually to often? If yes im really sorry guys and ill do my best to change that and if not then what does this mean? Grrrr im so frustraded!

Thanks tho those who have coment on ideas and the way they see this :) its great to know i have supporters compared to this **guest who cant elaborate his problem**!

So if you can help me thank you :)

IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORKOUTS, PRACTICES (IM GOING TO TORONTO FOR THE NATIONALS! YAY!) MY CONCERTS AND MY EXAMS I HAVE NO TIME TO MYSELF ANYMORE... sniff sniff... Im sorry for not updating as much! Ill do my best

This is my week course just to explain

Monday- school, then 1 hour violin lesson then math home work

Thuesday- school band till 4h30pm, then homework and violin and flute

Wensday-same as thuesday

Thursday- school the workout then homework violin flute

Friday- school homework sister off bus then i have practice from 5h20 t-ill 7pm then from 7pm to 10pm youth night (church for teens my age)

Saturday- orchestra from 9h30 till 1h30 (includes time i leave and go) then i have homework, then i have gym till like 6pm then i have family time YAY(COZ I LOVE IT SO SO ****** MUCH! GRRR) im so not a family person rofl

Sunday- church-nursery then cosco the chores then finish huge projects and homework undone then more flute and violin! grrrr!

so busy!

Ill be uploading the chapter in the next hour and updating this note k guys :P to add the chapter tho this :)


	10. Mio's past (suite)

Re cap: Mio tells us of her past, and the way her family was killed...

_"Finally, I can sit and breath" Amida said, as he sled down the sliding hole and hid in one of the holes under the giant tree roots. I joined him and rested my head on his shoulders. Finally after a couple minutes, we cried everything singles drop we kept in. Silent sobs, unheard and unseen to all those around but us. I knew nobody could find us, not only because of the giant roots covering us and the soil (we where underground basically) but because that the angels made this tree and that it was for us only to see and hide._

_They would protect us!_

* * *

_And they did protect us. We stayed hidden under trees for weeks. The little angels brought us food everyday and toys and fresh clothing and blankets. They became our family, our hope._

_When night time would come, we would go out and play in the woods and even go into villages to play with the children, sadly they always ran away from us. It was just me and Amida. We had each others back but one day, it all fell apart. _

_It was raining and Amida caught a cold. The little angels didn't know what to do. The meds they brought us stopped working. Slowly he became weaker and weaker to a point he would throw up everything he ate and wake up at night because of hi illness. I couldn't take it anymore, so I went to the village and begged for help. People ignored me and pushed me away t-ill one man came to me and said he would help me. I cried and I smiled. He told me to come to his place and I came thinking he would give me meds and id be able to help Amida and wake him up. I thought to myself that id be able to see him awake and healthy again. _

_But I never did._

_That night I disappeared and so did all I loved. The man grabbed me and dragged me away from the village and the woods. I screamed for my life and I called for the demons and angels of the forest to save me. I called for Amida, but he never came, he was too weak to more, or so I thought. That time, I didn't know the little angels where healing him by feeding him their demonic nature to strengthen his week demon side. I was thrown into an empty room. It smelt of rotten flesh and blood. I could see dead bodies everywhere. I got up and banged on the door begging, crying, SCREAMING for them to let me out, but they never did. I was locked up in that room for what felt like weeks. They hardly fed me. And when they did, it was half a bred slice, a glass of water and an apple.I felt so alone I slowly closed off. In this room, I relived the memories of watching my house burn. I could hear my mothers cries in my head, pleading me to watch over Amida who now, I thought was dead. I didn't know he was alive, well, stronger and looking for me. I lost all hope at one point and when someone finally came in and talked to me I lost control of myself. I felt my grip loosen on reality._

_``How do you feel miss?`` A man aged in his twenty asked me as I turned away from him._

_"I asked you a question now answer me!" the man demanded after I didn't answer and looked away. I refused to answer the question. After what felt like hours of him questioning me he got up from the spot he had sat down and walked over to me. I didn't t look up and he ordered me to look up. When I finally did, he hit me hard across my face. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He hit me, he hit me, HE HIT ME! I crawled towards the corner and held my faces and whispered words of comfort to myself. The man got up from his crouched position and walked out of the room. I heard muffled words from the other side r the room_

_Needle… blood… brand… 03… expirement… test… when those words clicked into my brain I panicked and I slowly started to understand wyi the man had a white overcoat on him, and a mask. I gasp and tried to stop my sobbing, but I knew I would not be strong enough to endure this. The man came back in with a needle and smiled at me. He told me it wouldn't t hurt, but it did. I felt a sting in my arm and my vision became blurry. The man picked me up and started to carry me out of the room. I tried to fight back but nothing work the man was strong and I was loosing it. Memories flooded my vision and I cried, seeing my village, running threw the woods, I could see blood socked bodies and hear all the screams. I started to cry, I could feel myself drifting away into this never ending nightmare. What did they want? Why would they put me in a room, hardly fill me, come to me hit me and take me away. What did I do wrong! I WAS A GOOD GIRL! Finally the darkness took me away. _

_When I woke up again, I was in a white room with a white bed. I looked around and saw small toys on the flood. I doll with a ripped up robe and a small cat plush with blood stains. I tried to move away from those haunting form but I felt unable to move. At last, I felt myself regain my strength. I sat up and noticed my clothing had changed. I half a necklace/chain on my neck and it had my name on the end of it, or should I say my new name 03. My old dress had been changed into a white dress. It was nothing special, just a dress, no frill or decorations. I looked myself over and saw on my arm a number branded. Just like my tag/necklace said, the number 03 was their. I shivered and moved to the corner of the bed. I sobbed quietly before drifting on into a dreamless sleep. That day everything changed. I became an experiment. I lost all sense of life. I was put threw terrible experiments. I was shown and taught how to kill. And everyday, they injected me with demon blood. At first I did not know what it was until I over heard 2 female nurses talk about the drug they used. I heard the words demon and blood, and since then I started to associate them to what they injected into me._

_The drug or should I say demon blood, made my demon stronger to the point I would cough up blood every now and then. Finally I got tired of not knowing so I asked. When one of the doctors who took care of me after my "treatments", they called it,and examine me I asked him why I was coughing blood._

_"Oh, you want to know that?" the man respond, looking at me amazed I could actually talk. For the 3 years I had been there, I never spoke a word. They said I had gone mute, I lost my voice because of trauma. But I knew I didn't I was just to scared._

_"Simple, because of the demon blood", my suspicion about the drug being injected into me everyday was answered then, "is killing your human blood and cells. Its converting you to a full demon. So your body needs to get ride of the dead human cells and blood. So you cough it out." The doctor said to me, patting my head as he sat beside me. I held the too toys that had been in the same room since I first arrived close to my chest. I held back a sob, as the truth hit me like a hurricane._

_"Sir!," I said weakly", please don't tell them I can talk! They will hurt me more"! I begged. The smiled and patted my head again._

_"Don't worry, it will be our little secret alright." He answered to me and since then, that doctor was there for me. Sometimes, when he would come to see me, he would sneak in a candy or small accessories for my doll and kitty. He became my only friend and would tell me stories after the experiments and he would check me up in case of problems. _

_"Would you like to go to the park with me today? There is a park outside this place for kids that have successfully past the treatments and obey us very well. You've been a good girl and the higher ups said you could go out for three hours today with me. Do you want to come?" he asked me kindle with the warmest of smiles one morning._

_"Yes!" I whispered excitedly standing up and going to the door with my dolls. Threw out that month, i started to talk more. The others knew i could talk but i just never bother to talk freely, only when they asked questions._

_"Come on they lets go" he said, handing me his hand. I took it and we walk threw thousands of hall ways. finally we reached and exit and i saw the outside for the first time in years. I gasped and covered my eyes. The sky was a bright blue. There where woods all around us. The park had a sand box, a swing set for two and a slide. I walked around, taking in the sight. I turned around to see the facility and realized it was bigger then i thought It looked to have at least 4 floors and more underground It was a big white building with few windows. There was a wire fence all around the property. And on the other side where guards, holding dogs on leaches. Their was two more kids. A girl that looked my age and a boy who also seemed my age. The girl was very skinny and had long black hair. Her eyes looked blood shot and red, while the boy had golden hair and red stared a each other for a few minutes then i turned and grabbed the doctors hand. He smiled and walked over to the swing set with me. I remembered suddenly having played on these with my brother. I looked down as i relieved the memory, the doctor, noticing my expression came over and helped me on the swing, thinking i didn't know what to do. He played with me. The other two kids joined us at one point and we had fun. For the first time, i felt like i was not completely alone. We had so much fun that by the time my three hours was up i didn't want to leave, but i knew if i wanted to come back i had be good so i listened and bid my friend farewell hoping to see them again.  
_

**_I never saw them after that. _**

_It turns out the little girl died after an experiment went wrong and the boy suffered from severe depression and killed himself. Well that's what the Doctor told me. But i didn't cry. I could feel no emotion. I felt everything die, as if i was all alone again and I only had the doctor by my side._

_They told me I was a really strong girl for surviving all of the things they put me threw. But one day it all changed. The found out about what he was doing for me and they killed him. Not the nice way, they killed him in front of my eyes. They came in while he was doing a normal check up and asked him to stand and face them. One man came up and took out a gun. In the blink of an eye, the bullet crossed the room and hit him dead in the center of his head. I saw it happen so slowly. I let out a blood wrenching scream, louder then something anybody heard. I screamed and felt a shock wave escape my body. The tears streamed down my face I stood up and felt something in me. I stared at the people who killed my hope and happiness. I walked to them and I murdered them. I killed them all with a smile, that grasp on sanity I had finally found was gone. I was a monster the true demon they where trying to make. But that feeling I had, I didn't know it was a call for a help, a link I had with my brother. The moment he felt it, he knew where I was and could feel my emotions. I killed every single living person in the building, i did save all the other demon children like me that where still alive and healthy. I helped two young twins escape, a little girl around the age of 12 i assume and another girl that reminded me of the one i had seen at the park leave this facilaty, the other kids i found where scared of me, they though i was a monster and screamed for help but in the end their efforts where in vain. They died that day. My beautiful white dress was covered in blood splatters and bullet holes. I had been shot at but the bullets bounced off. Not a single scratch. I was a beast, filled with wrath and hate. Threw time I learned these people where to ones to raid and kill those I love and my village. Not only had they don't that, but taken me away from my brother, tested me, broken me, given me hope and happiness with one man and then taken it away. I no longer had a grip on reality. My vision was blood red I could only feel blood, It was everywhere. I was bathing in. Everything was disoriented and my single thought was;_

_**KILL THEM ALL! Make them pay!**_

_Because now,_

_I was a tainted angel._

* * *

**Sorry its a little short, but I want to write her past in blocks. It adds suspense.**

**Can you believe her pure innocent soul was tainted by seeing the man she came to love killed in front of her eyes? Yes she fell in love with this man, and to help clear any details. In my head shes about 10 in this chapter and the doctor is like in his twenty's so hes still pretty good looking, and face it, if you where in her position, you would come to love anybody that would try to support you and help you get threw the problem. Even i kind of like to doctor, but what can i say i have a job to do and I will stick to it.**


End file.
